


I Want It All

by shawtheash



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: 帕西瓦尔小心地亲吻着格林德沃，只敢伸出来一截舌尖，湿漉漉地扫过格林德沃的唇缝，留恋地多停留了几秒钟，却不敢继续深入。格林德沃听到他急切地扯下了裤子，内裤的松紧带“啪”的一声打在肉体上，然后他听到了按压某个瓶子的压嘴的声音。帕西瓦尔更加靠近了他，脑袋几乎埋在了他的颈窝里，小幅度地颤动着。





	I Want It All

帕西瓦尔垂着头在前面带路，活像个做了错事的孩子。他的房门半掩着，格林德沃轻易地越过帕西瓦尔的头顶看到了门内的惨状——帕西瓦尔的床如他自己所说塌了一半，被褥和床单都被卷了起来，胡乱地堆在床头。帕西瓦尔推开门，格林德沃仔细地打量了一下这张可怜的单人床：两根床柱和床板完全断开了，破损的钢管暴露在空气之中，让人情不自禁地开始想象不小心撞到断口的剧痛。

“它是在你躺在上面的时候塌的吗？”格林德沃问道。

“是啊，”帕西瓦尔露出一个细小的微笑，“吓了我一大跳——我直接滑下去了。”

“你受伤了吗？”格林德沃转过头，看着帕西瓦尔的眼睛问道。帕西瓦尔摇了摇头：“没有，格林德沃先生。”

格林德沃勾起嘴角，捏了捏帕西瓦尔的肩膀：“那就好。”他的手停留在帕西瓦尔的肩上的时间似乎过长了些，“时候已经不早了，我们只能明天知会房东，我很抱歉，帕西瓦尔。至于今晚……”

他收住了声音，微微皱起了眉头。帕西瓦尔没注意到自己屏住了呼吸。他的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着格林德沃，等待他开口。

“……如果你不介意的话，帕西瓦尔——也许你愿意睡在我的房间里。”格林德沃说道。

帕西瓦尔张开嘴，猝不及防地咽了一口口水，才能找回自己的声音。“当然，格林德沃先生，”他难以掩饰自己的欣喜，“希望那不会打扰到您。”

 

格林德沃的睡眠不深，因此当帕西瓦尔开始不安分的时候，他立刻就醒了。一根带着凉意的手指像针尖般掠过他的嘴唇，格林德沃保持着原来的姿势，没有睁开眼睛。

过了足足十几秒钟，那根手指才开始第二次试探，温柔而冰凉地划过格林德沃的唇瓣，然后又离开了。格林德沃听到一阵布料摩擦的声音，帕西瓦尔支起了身子，温热的呼吸迟疑地吹拂下来。他似乎又犹豫了一会儿，然后终于像下定决心了一般凑近格林德沃，在他的唇上落下一个浅浅的吻。

帕西瓦尔小心地亲吻着格林德沃，只敢伸出来一截舌尖，湿漉漉地扫过格林德沃的唇缝，留恋地多停留了几秒钟，却不敢继续深入。格林德沃听到他急切地扯下了裤子，内裤的松紧带“啪”的一声打在肉体上，然后他听到了按压某个瓶子的压嘴的声音。帕西瓦尔更加靠近了他，脑袋几乎埋在了他的颈窝里，小幅度地颤动着。

帕西，格林德沃差点笑了出来，顽皮的帕西。他显然有备而来，带着润滑剂爬上自己的老师的床，还从老师的唇上偷走了一个吻。

帕西瓦尔的呼吸逐渐地变得又重又急，连带着他的手也加快了速度，在套弄抹过润滑剂的阴茎时发出细微的水声。格林德沃听到他在某一瞬张开了嘴，发出的声音却断在了喉咙里，像是在强忍着什么。帕西瓦尔有两秒钟没有任何动静，然后立刻从床上弹了起来，慌慌张张地跑出了卧室。不远处的浴室门很快关上了。

格林德沃睁开眼睛，撑着帕西瓦尔尚有余温的那半边床，向床底下望了一眼，果然看到了一只立在地上、大小足以塞进床底下的瓶子。上面的标签被欲盖弥彰地撕掉了，格林德沃捡起它，把喷口抵在食指上按下压嘴，挤出了意料之中的透明膏体。

浴室里没一会儿就传来了冲水声，帕西瓦尔轻手轻脚地跑回来躺好，思考了几秒钟，又心虚地背过了身。他的心脏剧烈地跳动着，不敢相信自己真的实施了藏在心底的肮脏念头。格林德沃的呼吸依然是平稳的，帕西瓦尔侥幸地想着，他不会发现自己干了什么的——直到格林德沃的手搭上了他的腰。

帕西瓦尔猛地抖动了一下，吓得全身发僵。格林德沃从身后靠近他，耳语道：“转过来，帕西。”

帕西瓦尔几乎为这过于亲昵的称呼呻吟出声。他的心脏疯狂地搏动着，在原处呆了足足三秒，才慢慢地翻过身，而格林德沃的手也顺势滑到他的后腰上，把他揽向自己。

“你刚才干了什么？”格林德沃轻声问道，手沿着帕西瓦尔的脊柱往下滑，不深不浅地陷进他的臀瓣里。帕西瓦尔的两手都收在胸前，眼睛瞪得大大的，在格林德沃的手伸进自己的腿间时下意识地夹紧了它。

“向我道歉，帕西。”格林德沃切实地从喉咙里发出了声音，故意用了更为严肃的语气。

帕西瓦尔果然为此颤抖了一下，他的目光闪烁着，不安地扭动着腰，不知是在阻止格林德沃的手还是放纵它。他小声地清了清嗓子：“我很抱歉，格林德沃先生……”

“你干了什么？”格林德沃继续问道，搬起帕西瓦尔的一条腿搭在自己身上，隔着内裤按揉他的会阴，帕西瓦尔轻不可闻地呻吟了一声，求助地看向格林德沃。

“我……我在您身边自慰……”帕西瓦尔的声音愈发地轻了，“自慰”一词让他脸上发烧。他能感觉到自己在格林德沃的手下迅速地硬了起来。

“我以为你是个好学生，帕西。”格林德沃说道，他的嘴唇几乎贴着帕西瓦尔的脸颊。帕西瓦尔的呼吸梗住了，在终于缓过气来时发出一声变了调的呻吟，格林德沃的话化作某种冲动，撞得他下腹一痛。

然后格林德沃给了他一个吻。帕西瓦尔立刻接纳了他，用迄今为止最大的热情回应着，大着胆子把手伸向格林德沃的胯下，摸到了一团火热的鼓包。帕西瓦尔猝不及防地咽了一口口水，有一瞬间产生了窒息的错觉。他紧紧地贴着格林德沃，用另一只手搭着他远比自己厚实的肩膀，迫不及待地亲吻他。

他们终于分开时，帕西瓦尔晕头转向地喘息着，毫不怀疑自己已经完全勃起了。格林德沃的吻从他的嘴角处离开，问道：“现在，帕西，为什么不用你带来的润滑剂把自己准备好？”

“当然，格林德沃先生。”帕西瓦尔轻声说道，难掩声音中的兴奋。他的喉咙发干，手也有些发抖，为了更好地润滑自己不得不撑着格林德沃的腹部，格林德沃把手搭在他的腰上，一路向上抚摸。

“你这样想了多久了？”格林德沃问道，拇指按在帕西瓦尔挺起的胸膛上，摩挲着他的乳头。帕西瓦尔垂下目光，热切地望着格林德沃，低声说道：“从我第一次见到您开始，格林德沃先生。我想要您……当您讲课时，别人最多只会盯着您的屁股看，但我想钻到讲桌底下给您口交。”

他奋力地表现着，力图让自己看起来像个经验老道的荡妇，好夺回一些主动权。格林德沃没有揭穿他，只是勾了勾嘴角，把裤腰退到大腿上，将勃起的阴茎顶在帕西瓦尔的臀瓣上。帕西瓦尔抽出湿淋淋的手指，一边把手伸向后面去扶格林德沃的性器，一边轻声说道：“我准备好了，格林德沃先生。”

格林德沃不加警告地抱着帕西瓦尔翻了个身，帕西瓦尔只感到一阵天旋地转，脑袋就撞到了枕头上。他背着手抓住床单，在格林德沃插进来时难以自抑地挺起了腰，腰腹绷出了肋骨的形状，夹在格林德沃身侧的两腿颤抖着。他小声地抽着气，不得不把另一只手塞进嘴里，生怕睡在隔壁的同学听到什么声音。

尽管帕西瓦尔以自己能做到的最轻松的状态接纳了格林德沃，格林德沃还是费了不少力气才整根没入，帕西瓦尔的口水已经淌出了嘴角，他眯着蒙了泪水的眼睛，却藏不住自己的笑意。格林德沃又往下压了一些，让他更深地陷进床里，小幅度地抽插了起来。

帕西瓦尔很快就被操开了，他用双腿勾着格林德沃的腰，无意识地迎合着他的动作，过多的润滑剂从交合处溢出去，流过帕西瓦尔的会阴处，渗进了床单里。帕西瓦尔的阴茎硬得像铁，夹在两具赤裸的肉体之间冒着水。他忽轻忽重地咬着自己的手，呻吟声近似呜咽，断断续续地从手和嘴唇的间隙里漏出来。格林德沃俯下身，抬起帕西瓦尔的腰以让自己进入得更深，帕西瓦尔胡乱地抓住他的肩背，并不清楚自己是在抚摸还是抓挠。

格林德沃靠近了他，帕西瓦尔移开自己的手，飞蛾扑火般接受了格林德沃的吻。他用双手环上格林德沃的脖子，交叠的两只脚腕在快感中颤抖着，格林德沃恶狠狠地亲吻着他，在离开他的嘴唇时带着类似于怒气的激烈情绪，然后他一面加快速度，一面开始套弄帕西瓦尔的阴茎，来不及重新咬住手的帕西瓦尔尖叫出声，猝不及防地迎来了自己的高潮。

格林德沃在帕西瓦尔大脑空白时仍然快速地抽插着，直到快感累积到了临界线，他适时地抽出自己的阴茎，喘息着最后撸动了十几下，射到了床单上。他再次低下头去亲吻帕西瓦尔，帕西瓦尔捧着他的脸，晕晕乎乎地回应着。与性幻想对象的性事让他餍足得神志不清，帕西瓦尔用嘴唇摩挲着格林德沃的下巴，呢喃道：“我爱你。”

格林德沃没有答话。

END


End file.
